Porque ella estará ahí
by Kristy SR
Summary: Porque ella estará ahí, y le dará fuerzas para tener que soportar ese lugar y ese padre al que odia.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 _ **Nota:** Esta historia participa en el reto conmemorativo "Alan Rickman" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _ La frase que he elegido aparece en Harry Potter, obviamente dicha por Severus Snape: _"La vida no es justa"._ La historia está escrita corriendo, por lo que no estoy muy conforme con esta historia y puede que se me haya escapado algo y que ande un poco coja, pero tenía que publicarlo porque tenía que dedicarle algo a ese gran actor. Hasta siempre, Alan Rickman.

* * *

 **Porque ella estará ahí**

* * *

Escucha a los pájaros piar. Suspira, deseando permanecer así durante todo el día. Y olvidar. Olvidar ese dolor palpitante en su mejilla izquierda. Hacer como si no existiera. Solo él, el césped que hay bajo sus pies y esos pájaros que están revoloteando por el cielo. Sin embargo, vuelve a la realidad demasiado pronto (o, al menos, demasiado pronto para su gusto).

Unas pisadas a su lado le hacen abrir los ojos, encontrándose con unos verdes.

—Te encontré —dice con voz cantarina.

—Hola, Lily. —La saluda sonriendo, haciendo que maldiga segundos después por haberlo hecho.

Ella no comenta nada. Severus tampoco lo hace. Solo se tumba a su lado y empieza a hablar.

Le cuenta cosas insignificantes, como que esa mañana su profesora ha alabado el trabajo que ha hecho en clase o que su hermana otra vez se ha enfadado con ella porque ha hecho mover las flores de su madre. Y ríen, bromean y le cuenta más cosas sobre el mundo mágico.

Cuando empieza a oscurecer, la acompaña a su casa. Caminan despacio, en silencio. Él porque no tiene mucho que decir; ella porque es demasiado educada para hablar sobre el tema que realmente quiere. Solo le mira por el rabillo del ojo cada pocos minutos, intentando que no se dé cuenta, aunque Severus es demasiado perspicaz.

Recuerda la primera vez que se fijó en esos detalles. Lily le preguntó cómo se lo había hecho, y él únicamente le respondió " _A veces mi padre no controla su fuerza_ ". No quiso entrar en detalles. No quiso decirle que su padre es una persona que no hace otra cosa que perderse en la bebida, que suele insultar a su madre y, cuando tiene el valor de hacerle frente, le levanta la mano, haciendo que ella grite y llore porque no quiere ver sufrir de esa forma a su único hijo. Prefirió callar porque no quería que esa bonita cara le mirase llena de preocupación y que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Pero, con el tiempo, sabe que se ha ido dando cuenta de cosas a pesar de que nunca le ha dicho una palabra.

Demasiado lista; demasiado astuta. Esa es Lily.

Se pregunta si esta vez será capaz de decirle algo, ya que parece estar demasiado inquieta. Sin embargo, permanece todo el tiempo en silencio.

Al llegar delante de su casa, abre la boca para despedirse y darse la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, nota cómo su pequeño cuerpo le abraza.

Es un abrazo fuerte. Desesperado. Impotente por no poder hacer nada.

No es consciente de cuándo empieza a responderle, solo que lo hace de la misma forma. Entierra la nariz en su mata pelirroja e inspira ese olor que le hace reconfortarle. Sus ojos derraman un par de lágrimas silenciosas que no son capaces de aguantar, pero no se permite ninguna más.

—No es justo —susurra Lily cerca de su oído, siguiendo abrazada a él—. Lo siento.

Sabe que ese "lo siento" significa muchas cosas. Siento lo qué te está pasando, el no poder hacer nada por ti. Siento que tengas que sufrir de esa forma.

—Tonta —responde—. No es tu culpa. —Le acaricia el pelo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo suave que es—. _La vida no es justa_. Ya lo sabes, Lily.

Unos minutos después, se separan. Ella tiene la cara sonrojada y los ojos rojos. Todavía hay lágrimas en ellos y lleva allí su mano para retirarlos con cuidado.

—No llores, por favor —suplica.

No tiene tiempo a decir nada más. La puerta principal se abre y aparece Petunia por ella, bufando al verlos allí.

—Mamá ya me había mandado a buscarte. Date prisa y entra en casa.

Y vuelve a cerrar la puerta, antes de lanzarle una mirada un tanto desconfiada al encontrarse con esa situación.

—Me tengo que ir —murmura—. Hasta mañana, Severus.

El beso en la mejilla le pilla de improviso, y antes de que se dé cuenta, Lily ya ha entrado en la casa.

—Hasta mañana —susurra, tocándose el sitio donde le ha besado y haciendo el camino hasta su propia casa.

Tal vez tuviera que ir a un sitio de locos hasta que fuera mayor de edad, uno que odia y quisiera poder escapar cuando antes. Pero intentaría aguantar con todo, porque sabe que ella siempre estará ahí.


End file.
